


Darling You'll Be Okay (JOSH DUN)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 613</p>
<p>Requested: Yes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling You'll Be Okay (JOSH DUN)

There were moments when his name fell from your lips like heavy sighs, or maybe raindrops like the ones that fell from your eyes and followed the curve of your jaw only to fall on your collarbones and get caught.

But Josh was always there.

He held you on nights when the weight sat on your lungs and your body worked overtime to get the oxygen you needed to keep your brain alive.

On the days when your body ached but you didn’t want to get out of the bed. Or out of the shower. Or into either and you laid on the floor with your face to the sky and Josh picked you up and carried you to one or the other.

He was always there, even when he wasn’t. Josh’s face was grinning at you through the screen as you receded into the comforter you two shared when his body was next to you in the dark, holding you. But Josh was on tour and your bedroom was dark enough to hide the tear tracks on your face so he didn’t think anything was wrong. Or maybe you thought that he thought nothing was wrong because in the middle of the conversation Josh’s face suddenly turned serious and he says your name in a matching tone before leaning toward his webcam.

“You’d tell me if you weren’t okay, right?” And your throat swelled around a smile you wanted to give him but instead you sighed and gave him the true answer.

“I miss you. It’s not as bad as normal, I just really, really miss you.” Josh nodded because he missed you too and he knew what it was like to be away from the only person who is your true rock.

“I’ll be home in a week, lovely,” Josh said, voice grating like he’s biting back tears, “And then we can spend all the time we want together.” Suddenly Tyler’s voice interrupted your moment and you leaned forward, trying to find the source of the scream.

_“Josh, man, we got soundcheck!”_

Josh looked crestfallen and he mumbled something angrily under his breath before searching your eyes through the screen. “I don’t want to leave you sad,” He said, the guilt wearing lines of sadness into his face. You shook your head before curling on your side, adjusting your own laptop so you stayed in frame.

“Go, J, this is your band we’re talking about,” You managed to muster a smile because just talking to him for a few minutes, hell, just seeing his face, left the empty pit in your stomach filled with love and adoration. Josh smiled meekly at you.

“Are you sure?” He asked, even though Josh knew that you would lie if you weren’t, “Because if you’re still sad when I get off Skype to go to soundcheck I want you to remember that I love you and I cherish you. Remember that you’re not alone in this fight and that you always have people in your corner, okay? I love you.” With tears in your eyes you nodded and grinned, bidding your goodbye as Josh logged off.

Lazily you put your laptop on the ground next to your bed and rolled over, Josh’s words echoing in your head as you tried to go to sleep.

They brought you comfort and joy, the very concept of which made warmth spread to all your limbs and extremities. You would be okay because Josh loved you, the clique loved you and you were never truly alone.

With Josh on your mind you fell asleep just before you received a text that read: i _love you baby never forget that <3!!!_


End file.
